Introducing Sam Carter
by AT Fan
Summary: S/J Post-Threads Sam swallowed her pride after all that was what got her to this point it was time to let go of her fears and insecurities and take a chance. Written for Vallenship at Gateworld enjoy. Ch. 3 now up revised from earlier post.
1. Chapter 1

Introducing Sam Carter

It happened shortly after we arrived at the cabin. As usual Jack decided that he didn't want us to call him General or Sir while we were at the cabin.

"Fine I'll call you Jack if you call me Sam" I really didn't think he could do it. I had been Carter for Eight years and Sam, well let's be honest here The General didn't really know Sam yet. He got glimpses of Sam when we flirted or when I smiled just for him but after admitting our feeling during the Zartac testing, I locked Sam in that room and didn't let her out much.

People may think Sam got out while I was dating Pete but not really, Pete got Samantha, the more feminine, girly version I used to try to be around men like Pete. Men who would not really tolerate Sam but Samantha were okay for them. Samantha liked the attention and didn't worry so much that Pete didn't like her job or her friends. Carter was hidden totally from Pete unable to share her work life or experiences with him. Pete never knew Carter or Sam.

The house was the last straw as far as Sam and Carter was concerned while Samantha could maybe have been happy the two other elements Sam and Carter would never be and deep down she knew that was why she couldn't have the perfect life with Pete, he didn't know her true self only what she let him see.

Carter was protecting Sam who was still very much in love with Jack and the General because she not only loved the military side of him but the sensitive caring side that gave her hugs when she needed them and wasn't afraid to show a kid he cared as well.

So fine I mean what was the big deal anyway it was just a name, right?

Carter was sick of pretending and her father's death showed her life was too short not to be happy. She decided to show Jack, Sam her true self and see what happens.

The first thing Jack noticed was Carter err make that Sam, was acting differently. She went out her way to touch and flirt with him even smiling a true genuine smile at him almost constantly.

Carter would normally not touch and certainly not practically sit in him lap like she was currently doing and she certainly wouldn't ….

Wait a minute, she was running her fingers through my hair and did she just, yep she just took a sip of my beer.

I glance at her briefly and take notice of her tight jeans and form fitting tank top. Sweet, I haven't seen her wear one since the Virus incident..

"Carter, uh everything okay"?

She is leaning closer and I am starting to get a little nervous Carter has never acted like this before…

Suddenly she is kissing me well not my lips exactly but directly above my eye.

"I always wanted to do that, you know ever since I met you and now I can."

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with Carter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Carter has left the cabin and baring a true SGC emergency she won't be back for the entire week."

"I am Sam motorcycle loving daredevil slightly sarcastic and head over heels in love with you, Jack"

I don't want to hurt him by mentioning Pete but somehow I have to make him understand how I feel.

I tell him about my girly side Samantha who really misses Janet and loves long walks and romantic dinners. I tell him Pete only got to know Samantha not Sam and never Carter.

Carter and Sam were reserved for him alone. He respected me as an Air force officer, trusted me to get him home, put his life in my hands never questioning my ability or making me feel like I had to be one of the guys just accepting me for who I was Carter.

Sam is my wild irreverent side; she is opinionated and doesn't always play well with others. She is loyal and caring afraid to show her feelings but willing to love unconditionally the right person. She is strong but not fearless and willing to die if necessary but hopeful to live her life to the fullest. She is a little bit geeky at times getting really absorbed in her passions. She enjoys sex and is adventurous wanting someone who will understand her needs and complete her. Sam will kick ass and take names if you hurt anyone she cares about. Sam loves speed and risk taking adrenaline highs.

I say all this in a rush hoping he gets it that he gets me trusting him not to hurt me.

"Sam, he say's meet Jack"

"So you… you're okay with this with me.?

"Really?"

"Really really" he says making me laugh.

So he say's calmly running his fingers through my hair, "does Sam have any fantasies for Jack"

"Oh yeah" I say, "but she really likes leather and um other toys as well."

Jack turns bright red, "hmm I think I'm going to really like getting to know Sam."

Oh, "you have no idea." as I lead him to the bedroom Sam is _**really**_ going to like getting to know Jack.

TBC


	2. Sex Goddess yeah right

_Despite my brave words, I was truly scared. I can't believe I mentioned the leather thing. If he knew how many fantasies I have had over the years involving a grey-haired man and his leather jacket."Is it hot in here?"_

Should I tell him sometimes I like to _not_ be in control? I trust him in the field and with my life but to be honest the whole _sex_ thing is freakin' me out.

I am not sure how to be with him, I mean I don't want to freak him out or anything but I know I have never felt this deeply for anyone. Hmm maybe I should wait to tell him that. I am scared that he will think well, not nice things about me. It is such a double standard, a man can do _it _and he is a stud a girl well not so much.

I am being silly I can go to alien planets, get tortured and I am worried what my best friend and soon to be lover will think about my experience or technique in bed?

As my brain is whirling and my thoughts colliding I realize my body is starting to hum and tingle and wow….

Jack is devouring my tongue with his lips and teeth suddenly he stops…

"Do you _ever _stop thinking?"

I smile and nod, but clearly he is not letting me get away with the silent treatment.

"Stop worrying, you can trust me I will never hurt you and no matter what you do I will never think less of you."

"Suddenly I realized why I never let Pete see Sam, I didn't trust him not to judge me. I also realized something else, Jack was right I did need to stop thinking so much especially when the talented man was making my brain turn to mush.

As my doubts left me I realized that I was very turned on and so was Jack. Hmm, the possibilities were endless. I was going to make love to the man I loved for so long.

Suddenly I could not wait to get started. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and feasted my eyes on Jack. I had seen him plenty of times without his shirt but I always looked away and never took the time to really appreciate the view being more worried at the time Jack would find me staring at him, and how exactly would I have explained that?

This time I took my time and really looked. I saw the fine hair covering his broad tanned chest, for a man with a desk job he always looked like he spent a lot of time outdoors. Maybe I should ask him if he went to a tanning salon? He was looking at me like he could devour me at any moment and I enjoyed the feeling. I do like feeling sexy and it is nice to know I turn him on the same way he does me.

Do I tell him how he has affected me over the years or let it remain unspoken like so many other things?

Instead I look him right in the eyes as well and this time I let him see the desire and want in my eyes. He responds by kissing my neck and I kiss his eyebrow scar again?

"Do you like it he murmurs?"

"Oh yeah I always wanted to touch it, kiss it."

"You don't mind them, my scars?"

I pause, wondering if they really bother him, "no I say ,I like them and I have some too."

"You do?'

I show him my thigh where the super soldier almost killed me. "I remember how you got most of them I was there."

Our silent communication is present and I realize for the first time that I can be myself with him and I have nothing to fear, no reason to be shy, no reason to be afraid.

Reflected in his eyes is the love he has for me. I see the same love for him when I look in my eyes.

Gathering courage and realizing suddenly that I can be free with him more freely than I have ever been with anyone.

"Can I dance for you?"

His eyes widen and desire courses through them. He runs his finger through his hair and says, "Yasureyoubetcha"

I never bought into the whole striptease thing. I always believed it was silly and degrading to women but for some reason I wanted to turn Jack on in a way purely sensual and erotic without even touching him.

I put on some music and began to move slowly at first just getting the feel of the music watching Jack's reaction to my erotic movements. I slowly eased my tanktop up and over my shoulders leaving my sports bra. Wishing I had chosen a more sexy bra for the occasion I continued to move slowly thrusting my hips in a small circle letting my hand caress my arms and bare stomach my bellybutton ring glistened and Jack stammered,

"I never knew you had a bellybutton ring"

"Not exactly something I wore on duty"

"No, I guess not,l you really _should _have.

I giggle unable to stop but still trying for that sexy alluring look all the while.

I calm myself touching my arms and face getting into the show I am putting on for Jack.

I slowly undo my jeans leaving me in my silk underwear. I continue my seduction and notice that Jack is getting pretty excited.

I put a finger in my mouth wetting it slightly and circling my lips before sliding it down my chin and throat.

Heh, I am evil and I am so enjoying this never having had the courage to do this before never feeling this turned on just from kissing and hugging him.

Come on, he says you have tortured me enough.

I laugh and he proceeds to explore and worship my body


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jack decides to teach me the art of fishing. I tease him saying I have already been _fishing_. He looks at me wide-eyed and exclaims so that's why you never took me up on those _fishing_ invites…"

Jack I say as sultry as possible you know we would have done more than _fishing_ if I would have said yes and believe me when I say I would have loved to go _fishing _with you earlier. We both know that neither of us was willing to risk our careers even though judging from yesterday and today, I _really wonder why I waited so long. _We are sitting side by side in two chairs with our fishing gear beside us and I have a grin on my face the size of Texas. I haven't been able to stop grinning since I woke up tangled together with the most amazing man this morning. It was everything I had hoped for and dreamed about.

He understands me not just the soldier who obeys his orders but Sam the one who knows that Jack really does love her and wants her in his life. We talk about our childhoods, funny memories, sad times. The tension is no longer present between us we are starting to relax around each other, Jack has his shirt off and I am not going crazy. I take a sip of beer and look over at Jack who has the same goofy grin as me and realize that _this _was worth waiting for. I am not a romantic at heart but what we have transcends romance. He knows what I am thinking even when I can't say it or am too embarrassed. I can tell when he is upset or something is bothering him. We can have fun fishing in a pond with no fish because I am near him and that makes it okay.

"Watcha' thinking about"?

"How nice this is?" You, me a pond with no fish and I couldn't' be happier."

He teases me, "What about your doohickeys don't you miss them?" I surprise myself by answering," not really."

Right now the only doohickey I want to explore is Jack O'Neill.

So tell me about Charlie. He does and I notice something, for the first time in a long time Jack doesn't have those sad eyes he used to when he talked about his dead son. In fact he is smiling and I can tell he is remembering the good times I know I can never replace Charlie and I don't want to I just want to make Charlie a memory that can be shared and doesn't bring sorrow.

I confide in him about Jonas and how powerless he made me feel when I was with him. Jack promises never to make me feel like that. Jack isn't threatened by my intelligence or the fact that I am a soldier he doesn't want to try to mold me into the perfect woman or wife he accepts me for who I am insecurities and doubts, successes and failures.

I know Jack will never truly get over his POW experience in Iraq and I will be there for him if he ever wants or needs to talk about it. I won't judge him or make him feel bad about what he went through. We are both a little broken in some ways but together we can mend each other and be stronger for it. I suspect we will have our disagreements because we are both so headstrong and opinionated. I may have to follow Jack's orders in the field but in our relationship we are equals.

It will be hard knowing he is going to leave the SGC and we won't see each other on a daily basis anymore. I am going to be reassigned to area 51 and Jack is taking Hammond's place at Home world Security. Now that we both have decided to give this thing between us a chance we don't want any regulations in the way. Although technically Home world encompasses area 51, I answer to the commander of Area 51 who in turn reports to Jack and the president signed off on the arrangement so we are legal. I still want to keep it quiet, we will tell Daniel and Teal'c of course and Hammond knows but no one else right now.

The important thing right now is we can be ourselves with each other, no awkwardness, no tension, well maybe some but it can now be channeled so anyway…

It is possible this weekend I will bare my soul which I have not done in a very long time and I will enjoy it because there is no pressure no demands no expectations just Jack and me and getting to know each other. Tonight we are going out on a _real _date alone no chaperones, no team just us. Daniel and Teal'c are coming up on Monday but the rest of the weekend is ours.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jack POV

God, Sam is amazing I always knew she hid a wicked sense of humor but I never suspected the sarcasm and wit she possesses. I feel so light my soul is not heavy anymore and my eyes light up when I think of her. I actually told her about Charlie the good times I remember and how I felt when I found him. There was no judgment from her only compassion and empathy shown in her eyes. For the first time in a long time I knew it would be okay, I would still be a little sad when I thought of Charlie but somehow the deep sorrow and regret was gone and in it's place was happiness. Not happiness that he was gone but being able to remember him without the terrible pain it used to bring.

Making love to her is fantastic we are so in sync with each other, I feel like I am joined with her. I love making her lose control and respond to me. She is very passionate and fun-loving. Seeing her work with her doohickeys throughout the years I had always imagined if that same attention was paid to me. Single controlled focus combined with multitasking just blows me away. I never knew how much love for me she had hidden but now seeing it expressed in her eyes and her face overwhelms me. I still don't think I am good enough for her but I am thankful she loves me anyway.

She has kept her promise and I have only seen Sam this weekend, she hasn't called me Sir once, except well, nevermind _that really didn't count and it was so hot. _Now we are going out to a real restaurant as a couple, I can't wait. It was always so hard to pretend my feelings for her didn't matter especially when she was hurting or I ended up hurting her by something I said. I was always so jealous of Daniel because he could touch her when I couldn't. I can finally show her and hold her and touch her as much as I want. The best part is she seems to like touching me just as much. It must be, all the times we couldn't, just makes now, that we can, all the more special to both of us.

I feel like a teenager getting so excited every time I get to touch her I hope it is something we never take for granted. Right now we are touching and pretending to fish. She so gets the whole _fishing _thing. I knew she would because she understands me. I was kinda surprised when she told me my dumb act never fooled her and demanded to see my diplomas, Yes I have more than one and one is a master's degree. She even correctly guessed what it was in. She knows me so well it's scary at times.

I am wearing my favorite black slacks and a charcoal grey shirt with a darker grey tie. I give up trying to make my hair do anything special and just run some gel through it so it sticks up. I take my time shaving remembering all the kisses we have shared this weekend and hoping with a nice smooth face, I will get some more.

Sam is wearing dress pants black with a white shirt that has a plunging neckline. Have I said before, how BDU's never really did her justice?. I was so lucky she was never a civilian I would never have been able to function around her. She has a knowing smirk on her face, she did it on purpose knowing how I would react, yep the woman is evil. The day in the sun has lent some color to her face and she is wearing this pink glossy stuff on her lips.

I take her hand and she is looking at me with those sultry eyes again. I am _so _glad she didn't utilize those while she was under my command I doubt I would have been able to say no to her.

"Don't worry Jack I won't break or anything if you touch me."

Did I mention really sarcastic?

I decide that two can play that game and I take her in my arms and caress the outside edge of her lips with my tongue, teasing her. She squirms against me and stills as I gently take my hand and brush her hair from her face, kissing her again on the lips.

"Come on, I say, we don't want to be late…"

"No I guess not she replies still reeling from my kiss"

I smirk as we head out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- The Date

Stargate SG-1 set after season eight threads spoilers for that episode and up to including Season Nine

Pairing S/J

Warnings- Sexual Innuendo

Truth be told, Sam was actually calm, years of being frustrated and so careful around him melted away any tension or nerves but she was wondering how come Jack was _not._

He was acting like a teenager on his first date, granted it was a change for her but she had always thought him to be the suave debonair type a real ladies man but truth was stranger than fiction, he was kind of geeky for lack of better word. He hadn't stopped staring at her and he actually opened the door for her not that she was complaining it was just unexpected.

"Okay, fess up ,whom are you and what have you done with O'Neill?" She asked cheekily.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Sam I was just trying to…"

She shushed him with a kiss, and said, "Don't try so hard flyboy you have already got the girl, and relax..." I won't hurt you much."

_She couldn't believe she was being so brazen but well dammit all the times she had to hold her tongue around him was coming back to bite her and she really didn't want to be coy or shy around him anymore. She was a full blooded sexy woman and not afraid of being sexual around him._

Dinner went well after that both of them laughing and talking with ease, they held hands and looked into each other eyes sipping their wine and enjoying their appetizers. Sam ordered the poached salmon and Jack had a steak. They each shared some of their meal with the other and Sam reached up to wipe off some steak sauce from Jack's lip. It felt so good just to be able to touch him and sit close to him and look at him without worry, without fear.

They didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them and thinking the wrong thing or getting the wrong idea. Sam decided that once Jack relaxed, he was actually quite charming. They decided to tell Cassie together, Sam could just imagine her reaction.

Since Janet died, they had both been surrogate parents for Cassie with Sam having primary guardianship.

Sam told Jack about her hallucinations on the Prometheus and what the "Jack" of her imagination said. She asked him about when she confronted him with the engagement thing, what he meant when he said, I wouldn't be here"

She was surprised to learn how wrong she interpreted those words. She thought he meant he wouldn't be with her but he actually meant was he wouldn't have let the SGC stand in the way if he knew she actually loved him. He asked her if she still thought about kids and she replied, "I can't see me having any right now but with my new job, regular hours who knows, I am not against the idea. Kids would be great.

That threw Jack for a loop, he expected her to say her career was too important right now but she hadn't and clearly there was more to learn about Sam.

Jack couldn't believe what he had told her. I would never have pushed you away if I thought you still had feelings for me. I figured you had moved on, forgotten about me.

"No never,

"Even when …"

She smiled sadly, "never".

"So when I came to tell you…"

I _really_ didn't know, I thought I had already lost you, Carrie, she was just a distraction."

Sam didn't want to think about the woman who almost took Jack away from her.

"Did you know she was the one who figured it out…how I felt about you, when she saw me with you, she just knew."

"Really"?

She would have to revise her opinion of the woman, maybe even send her some flowers.

"I can't believe I was so stupid"

"We both were"

"So this is pretty great, ya know us."

"Yes it is".

"I 'm really glad I got to know Sam."

As they made their way out of the restaurant in a tight embrace, Sam's head rested on Jack's shoulder breathing in the scent of the leather. He knew life just didn't get any better than this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

A/N- The words in italics are the thoughts of the person (not spoken aloud)

The next two days flew by, Jack and Sam spent their days actually fishing (the real kind) communing with nature, and talking. They grew more comfortable around each other Jack stopped feeling so much like an anxious teenager and Sam well, she just couldn't get enough of touching Jack whenever possible. She was determined to make up for lost time and Jack; he wasn't complaining Sam touches were nothing short of wonderful. For a woman who could shoot Jaffa with a P-90 she had a remarkable soft and sensual touch.

They both seemed drawn to each other watching the other as they had done before in secret and were now free to experience it together. Their silent communication had been perfected in the field but being able to look at him and express how she was feeling was amazing. He was shocked sometimes at the depth of feeling he felt for her as well. His eyes always expressive were deep pools of love reflected in the chocolate brown. His smiles which were usually smirks or half-smiles became full blown expressions of love. Her smiles always bright and encompassing were suddenly radiantly beautiful. Both of them were at peace and happy with their new lives and each other.

Hammond had let Jack know that he would be retiring and he wanted Jack to take over HWS. Sam already knew Teal'c was thinking of leaving Earth and helping with Dakara and Daniel wanted to go to Atlantis. Sam didn't want to stay at the SGC without the rest of her team but she didn't know how to tell Jack. Finally, she decided she was being silly after all he loved her and would never try to influence her decision. She wanted to go to area 51, she had been offered the head of the R&D Division although she would miss leading SG-1 it would be a valuable experience for her and would mean regular hours and being able to devote time to researching some of those items brought back from the SGC.

Jack knew he and Sam should do something about their relationship before one of them wound up under the other's command again and the regulations would be an issue again.

The problem was he wasn't sure how Sam felt about marrying him if it was too soon or if she just didn't want to right now. Deciding to find out how she felt about it and their future he decided to take her to his favorite place.

Just north of the Cabin there was a little creek bed that wound into a small stream with a grotto filled with rocks overlooking the tall pines it was his favorite spot and he used to bring Charlie up there for all their private talks. He used to sit on the taller rocks and listen to the rush of the water cascading down the path trickling into the grotto from the small stream in the morning fog covered the area and patches of sunlight reflected off the water and rocks.

"Jack, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise; you can't peek and just let me lead you, I won't let you fall."

If there was anyone she trusted it was Jack so she allowed him to place the blindfold and lead her into the woods. He put his arm around her waist to guide her and one on her arm.

Finally they were in position, and he released the ties of the scarf.

"Jack, it is so beautiful"

"I come here when I need to think, Charlie and I used to come up here sometimes."

"I wanted to ask you something important, Sam I know this whole thing between us is still new but I have loved you for a long time."

"She stared intently at his face trying to figure out what he was trying to say,

"I love you and I have for quite a while."

"How do you feel about us, I mean when I go to Washington will you …"

Jack sat down tongue-tied God this was so hard and she was staring at him so intently.

"Jack, I still want to continue this in fact I was thinking of going to Area 51 the SGC won't be the same anymore without Daniel and Teal'c, they want me to head R&D…"

It would be a great opportunity for you Sam, are you sure you won't miss going out there?

"Not really, there are some thing I'd like that well, it would be better if I had a regular schedule and not out there risking my life all the time."

She was blushing and Jack smirked, "What things?"

Biting her lip she continued, "What were you talking about earlier?"

He took her hand gently and said Sam I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He took the chain off around his neck and there was a delicately entwined ring with a blue stone surrounded by tiny diamonds a mini-stargate complete with glyphs.

"How, when?"

_The fact was he had been wearing that chain for awhile even during Pete he refused to believe that he had lost her and wearing it had helped him. No one knew what was attached to it but he knew and all those times he wasn't allowed to care to touch it helped him to know someday she would wear that ring and be with him forever. _

"Not important, a long time ago, I had it engraved."

Sam had seen Jack wearing that chain for many years and she couldn't help but wonder exactly when he added the ring to the chain. Thinking back she realized he had never stopped wearing it either even when she was dating Pete, he had never given up hope even when she got engaged, it meant so much to her now his unwavering faith in her.

Suddenly she felt sad, she hadn't had the same faith she had given up. She looked at him briefly his face filled with love and decided she would never again doubt his feelings his love for her. They had both wasted so much time.

_Why am I feeling sad, the man I love just asked me to marry him. If anything I should be happy, even though he never said anything he never gave up hope and now we can finally be together. Looking into his eyes she felt the love reflected in them and also noticed how nervous he still was… He doesn't believe I'll say yes. Using their perfected silent communication she let loose all the happiness she was feeling reflecting it in her face and smile. _

She looked in the tiny band inside was engraved yours always Samantha and Jonathon. Overwhelmed with emotion she traced the words lightly with her fingertips imprinting the simple message into her soul. They would be together always from now on joined by their love for each other.

She was stunned finally her deepest dream might actually come true. She had always fantasized about it and dreamed about it never believing it would actually happen.

She looked at Jack, the love in his eyes reflecting back into her own, her face glowing and the biggest smile ever about to erupt. She held out her hand shaking slightly.

"Sam?"

There was a faraway look in her eyes but they were filled with love for him.

A gigawatt smile lit her face and she drew him closer, "yes, Jack I will marry you."

To her surprise Jack O'Neill was tearing up, "I never thought you would say yes"

After Charlie and then Sarah, I never expected to fall in love again, never thought I deserved to be happy again until I met you. You were so convinced I hated you at first but I didn't. I just couldn't stand to lose anyone else. I didn't want to get to close to anyone who might die again. I am sorry if I made you feel like you weren't wanted.

Sam thought back to those first few missions through the gate. She understood better now why Jack acted the way he did and it was okay, there was nothing to forgive.

"That was in the past, I forgive you, and you are the first person who treated me as a person and team member first not just a girl or female, so thank you for that." You taught me how to be a great leader. I never saw myself getting married or having children until I met you, I would not want anyone else to be the father of my children that is, if you want a child with me?"

_After Charlie, Jack didn't imagine he would ever want another child but the years spent with Sam had diminished the sadness of losing his son and while another child would never replace Charlie he could give his love to another child, their child._

Is that why, Area 51, suddenly it all made sense, Sam wanted a regular schedule so she could maybe try to have a child.

"I'm not sure if I can, but I would like to try and see what happens."

"The job in Washington, I said I would take it for a year but then who knows, I'd love to try Sam and even if it doesn't happen I won't love you any less."

Sam knew in her heart that was true, baby or not they would be happy together.

They walked back to the cabin arm and arm leaning gently on each other, eyes full of hope and wonder for the future ahead. It didn't matter that they wouldn't live in the same city right away, they would make the time to be together and spend time with each other.

Teal'c and Daniel arrived the next day, Sam was sitting on the Pier with Jack both of them with the biggest grins on their faces and on her hand was a ring.

"It looks, like they finally got their act together."

"Indeed, I am most pleased"

A/N Sorry it is so short but this seemed like the best way to end this part another chapter up soon all mistakes are mine not Beta'd but if anyone would be interested I would love it. Please let me know what you think I am not happy with this chapter but anyway any and all comments appreciated. Thanks. Disclaimer: not mine but a girl can wish right?


End file.
